


Time Tangled

by LizzyBeff



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBeff/pseuds/LizzyBeff
Summary: Markiplier. Jacksepticeye. A second dimension full of doubles. What's the worst thing that could happen?





	

Mark stared down at the letter he had just read. 

"Dear Doctor Iplier,  
It is of great importance that you come to the hospital today. Your patient, Adeline Cleary, has gotten worse in her hospitalization and needs surgery immediately. You are the only one she trusts to do the job. I understand that you are away busy riding the time tides. I hope this letter gets to you, or else you know a whole multiverse will fall and black holes shall be ripped into the fragile tapestry that is the time space continuum.  
Your colleague, Sean Septic"

He gently flipped the ruffled paper behind the envelope. It had come from Jack's address, but why would he send something like this? It made no sense. Luckily, later that day they would be able to talk. Then Mark could get to the bottom of it. Twelve pm rolled around. It was time to call Jack and record games.

Skype rang impatiently. With a brief sigh, Mark checked the time again. Where was Jack? This was the time they had decided on, wasn't it? Suddenly, Jack picked up the call.

"Hey, Buddy! How's it goin' over in America?" Jack was his usual Irish self: perky, energetic, and loud. 

"Alright, asshole," Mark said affectionately. "Why do you keep sending me these letters?"

"What letters, you fockin' loon? I thought you were jokin' when ya said ya were getting letters from my address the first time!"

"This doesn't make any sense..." Mark held the letter up to his camera. "This is your address, right?"

Jack looked upon the letter perplexed. "Yea, that's it... I ain't sendin' you any letters though. What're they about? Ya think maybe I'm writing 'em in my sleep or when I'm drunk?" 

"Even so, how would you be able to write my address half shitfaced with perfection? And they are always about these weird things too."

"Are they..." Jack made his voice high and soft. "Are they looove letters?" He fluttered his eyelashes. and made a kissy face. 

"Shut the hell up!" Mark smiled and laughed his deep rolling laugh. After a few seconds, he took on a more serious tone. He looked back at the grinning Irishman. He was clearly pleased with himself. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Jack with a slightly worried smile.

"But really, this could be serious. What if a fan knows where I live? It could start with stupid stuff like this, but lead to a long horrible road of harassment."

"If in which case it is a fan," said Jack with a concerned look, "ya better pray it's not one a' the crazies. That'd be real bad."

"No, really?" asked Mark sarcastically. "Having a psychotic fan know where you live sounds pretty awesome to me."

"Shut up, ya arsehole!" yelled Jack playfully. "Are we gonna play some games or what?"

"Alright, alright," chuckled Mark. "I'll get it started up and call Bob and Wade. Sit tight."

"Fine," sighed Jack impatiently. "That gives us enough time fer me ta give ya an over-camera lapdance!" He made made another kissy face at Mark. 

"Shut your potato hole," Mark smirked. They both enjoyed a moment of laughter, and Mark got on with the call. 

All and all, it was a good time. Laughs were had, shouts were yelled, jokes were cracked, and screams were, well, screamed. Finally, it was time for goodbyes. Everyone signed off, and Mark's computer took its well deserved slumber. 

Eventually, there came a point in time when Mark was tired. He walked out to his living room to see his roommates, Ryan and Matt, with their suitcases at the door. 

"Two weeks, huh?" asked Mark with surprise. "Thought it would be ONE week... What happened?"

"Things just... came up, I suppose," said Ryan with a glance. 

"Alright, have fun," said Mark tiredly. He hugged both of them and out they went. After he made sure everything was locked up, he went into his room. "Hey, Chica Peeka," he softly spoke to the yellow dog that sat on his bed. "Time to go to bed. I see you've already beat me to it." The dog looked up at him and wagged her tail. Before she knew it, Mark was in bed snuggling with her. "Goodnight!" Soon the light was out. 

Just as Mark shut his eyes, there was a knock on the door. "Seriously?" he asked the air annoyed. He threw on some long pajama pants and trudged to the door. 

He looked through the peephole to see a someone in a white, long coat facing the street. He had a gray paddy cap on. Mark could see that he was scrawling something on a clipboard. 

"Here goes nothing," Mark yawned. He slowly opened the door with fear of any incoming threat. "Hello?" 

That's when the man turned around and Mark froze in his tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I'm working on. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. Regardlessly, thanks for reading!


End file.
